


Angela the Angel

by AStephens1971



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the Pleasants after a bad car accident threatens Angela's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Accident

_Angela Pleasant was so mad. She'd just had another argument with her sister Lilith, and an attack had brought her to tears._

_She just needed to get away. Running to her car, she jumped in, started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and hit the accelerator. But that wasn't all she hit, as the impact totaled her car—and she hit the windshield head-on. She'd tried to say something in the midst of it, but any words were drowned by the impact._

_Meanwhile, at school, Lilith and her boyfriend Dirk Dreamer were in class, trying to pay attention to the lesson._

" _Dirk Dreamer and Lilith Pleasant, please report to the office," the announcement came over the intercom._

_Dirk and Lilith looked at each other and shrugged, before heading to the office._

" _We're not in trouble, are we?" Lilith wondered, as they made their way down._

" _I don't think so," Dirk replied, squeezing her hand. He couldn't remember anything they could have done to have to come in, and frankly, neither could Lilith._

_When they arrived, they were in for a shock. Daniel and Mary-Sue, Lilith's parents, had arrived._

" _Sweetheart," Mary-Sue said, trying to keep from crying, "We have some bad news."_

" _What—what is it?" Lilith wondered._

_Daniel took Lilith in his arms. "Lilith," he said, fighting tears himself, "Angela's been in a bad car accident."_

_Lilith didn't know what to think. They'd been such enemies that she was almost tempted to be glad this had happened, and yet—they were sisters._

" _We've got to get back to the hospital," Daniel said, turning to Dirk. "Would you mind meeting us there after school? I've already made arrangements with your dad to pick the two of you up."_

" _No problem, Mr. Pleasant," Dirk said, as Lilith's eyes filled with tears, and she had to put her head on his shoulder to keep from causing a scene._

_As they left, Dirk and Lilith made their way back to class. "Angela's been in an accident," Lilith repeated. "It—it doesn't seem possible."_

" _We'll go just as soon as we can," Dirk reassured her, rubbing her back. "Luckily, last period is our free period."_

_The afternoon couldn't go quickly enough. Finally, as the bell rang, Dirk and Lilith gathered their things and walked out the door._

_When they got outside, Darren was waiting for them. When she saw him, Lilith burst into tears and fell into his open arms._

" _Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, as he held her close. "We'll get there just as soon as we can."_


	2. The Prognosis

"She doesn't appear to have the will to live, Mr. Pleasant."

Daniel squeezed Mary-Sue's hand as the family gathered outside Angela's hospital room. The accident had put Angela in a coma, and Jennifer Burb, Daniel's sister, her husband John, and their daughter Lucy, and Herb and Coral Oldie, Mary-Sue's parents, had rushed over. Even Cassandra, Darren's wife, Angela's boyfriend Dustin, his mother Brandi, and his brother Beau were there.

Lilith, for whatever reason, felt tears welling in her eyes again. It was her fault Angela was like this, and she knew it.

She bit her quivering lip, but to no avail. She started bawling like a baby, which got everyone's attention. Here was Lilith, who hated Angela with a passion, now crying as if her heart would break—indeed, it was already breaking.

"If only," she sobbed, as Dirk took her in his arms and did his best to comfort her, "if only I had apologized and offered to end our silly feud once and for all—"

Then she cried again, which made Dirk hold her all the closer.

"So it took an accident to make you see the light?" he asked, not unkindly. He leaned in and kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I—I guess so," Lilith said, as he held her close. "I guess in the midst of everything, I almost forgot how much I really do love her."

"Is—is there anything we can do?" John asked, as he and Jennifer tried to comfort a crying Lucy.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," the doctor replied. "You can come back tomorrow, but I don't expect anything to change."

Reluctantly, the little band walked out of the hospital back to their cars. "Let us take Lilith," Cassandra offered. "Dirk thinks the world of her."

Mary-Sue smiled sadly, and nodded her approval. "Maybe being in different surroundings will do her some good," she admitted.

"Come on," Darren smiled encouragingly as they led Lilith to their waiting car. "You can sleep on our couch tonight if you want. It's downstairs, near Dirk's room." A quick trip back to the Pleasants' to pack an overnight bag, and they were on their way to Dirk's house.


	3. The Nightmare

That night, Lilith had terrible nightmares. All the fights they'd ever had replayed in her mind, up to the one that had led to the accident. "No—no," she whimpered, "Angela, please—please—"

Then the tears came back, in wrenching sobs that roused Dirk from his bed. "Shh… I know," he whispered, as she sat up and cried in his arms. "I know it's hard—especially when you haven't told her you love her for so long."

"What if she dies, Dirk?" Lilith sobbed. "All those times—over silly things—and now—"

Another crying spell roused Darren and Cassandra. "I—I'm sorry," she apologized to her hosts, "to wake you up."

"Oh, sweetheart," Darren said, taking Lilith in his arms and holding her close, "we were about to get up anyway. Besides, I know how it feels. I felt the same way when my first wife, Darleen, was killed. There were times we'd fight over silly things, too, and remembering those times after the fact, I cried, realizing I would've given anything to have her back."

Suddenly realizing he might be jeopardizing his current marriage to Cassandra, he took a sideways glance at her as if to ask, "Is it all right if I talk about her?"

But Cassandra just smiled and nodded. "Go ahead," she replied. "This may help her."

"Even now," Darren continued, "I wonder what things might have been like if I'd been able to save her."

"Don't you ever apologize for waking us up," Cassandra laughed, as she took Lilith in her arms and kissed the tears away. "That's why we took you in—so we could be there for you whenever you need us."


	4. Lilith Has A Change Of Heart

Suddenly, [the phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/4/Angela-the-Angel) rang. "I'll get it," she said.

A few minutes later, she came back. "Lilith, that was your mom," she said. "There's been no change in Angela. As a matter of fact," she added, "the doctor has advised everyone to come back. I think—I think this is it."

"It's my fault she's dying," Lilith sobbed, after they had dressed, as they led her to the car. "I never should have fought with her that last time."

"How could you know," Dirk said, when they had settled in the back seat, putting his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sure deep down, she knows you regretted everything."

The ride took forever, and Lilith used the time to see if she could recall any good memories. There were a few, but the memories of the fighting overshadowed them.

When they reached Angela's room, the heart monitor beeped quietly as they all gathered around. Lilith, up front, took Angela's hand in her own. "Angela," she whispered. "Angela, if you can hear me, I just wanted to—"

Then she sobbed for all she was worth. "I'm so sorry, Angela. I'm sorry I hurt you all those years. If you would just come back to us, I promise—I promise you I'll make it up to you— somehow." Her sobs were muffled through the hospital blanket. "Don't leave me, Angela. I—I love you." Then she sobbed again.


	5. The Miracle!

Just when everyone had given up hope, Lilith felt the arm nearest her move, as it made its way to stroke her hair gently. "Lilith?" came the weak inquiry.

"Angela?" Lilith grabbed the hand that had stroked her, wondering—

Angela blinked, opened her eyes, and rose to a sitting position, as Daniel hurried to find the doctor. Lilith cried out—this time for joy—and threw her arms around Angela's neck.

"Did—did you mean everything you said?" Angela asked.

"Every word," Lilith sobbed, holding Angela close, not wanting to let go of her again. "Can—can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you," Angela laughed, wiping away the tears that fell from Lilith's face, "the minute my car crashed. I left because you'd hurt me so much, but, as always, I forgave you for everything. Now the question remains—can you forgive yourself?"

Lilith blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat, and whispered, "Yes—yes, I do forgive myself."

A tender moment followed, as Lucy, so scared before in her crying spell, now reached over to give Angela as big and as strong a hug as her condition would allow.

"I was so worried about you, Angela!" Lucy sobbed.

"Oh, Lucy," Angela laughed, leaning over to give her cousin a kiss, "I think I'll be all right now."

"We were all worried about you, Angela," Herb, Coral's husband, said, giving his granddaughter a kiss.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Angela replied.

"I really thought I was losing you," Dustin said, as he cried on her shoulder. "Will—will you marry me?" he added, producing a small box. Helping her open it, he revealed a diamond [engagement ring](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/5/Angela-the-Angel).

"Yes," Angela replied, tears filling her eyes. "This—this is a day full of promise," she added, slipping the ring on her finger as the attending nurse cleaned her up.

By that time, Daniel had come back with the doctor. "Well, I can see I was wrong," the doctor admitted, smiling. "What prompted the change?"

"Love," Coral said, wiping her eyes, "a true love that only a sister could give."

"Yes, there's nothing like love to make things all better," Lilith said. Why she'd ever felt she could hold on to the anger as long as she had, she didn't know—but if it meant her sister almost dying, she knew it wasn't worth it.


	6. Physical and Familial Therapy

Over the next few days, after school, only one thing was on Lilith's mind—getting to Angela to visit—and, on occasion (with the doctor's glad approval), helping her walk again.

There were days that Angela wondered why she hadn't just died, the pain was so intense. But all it took was a gentle prodding from Lilith to keep her going—and once, just in jest, she threatened to become enemies again. But Angela, knowing the truth, just laughed and kept going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but a longer one is coming--I promise! :)


	7. Angela is Discharged!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets to leave the hospital! :D

Then one day, the doctor returned to Angela's room. "Well, Angela," he said, smiling, "I never would have believed it, but I think you're ready to go home."

"Yes, I am," Angela smiled. She was already dressed, all hospital tubes and needles taken out, with only a taped cotton ball where the IV had been. And she certainly looked better, too—with minimal bruising.

There were hugs all around, as everyone welcomed Angela back to the land of the living.

What happened next surprised everyone—but most of all, Lilith. Dirk hit one knee, took her hand, and said, "I know these past few weeks have been rough on you—as they have been on all of us. You've been so good to Angela lately, and if—"

He took out a small box and opened the lid, revealing a diamond [engagement ring](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/7/Angela-the-Angel), "if you would accept this as a token of my love, I promise you—I will be just as good to you, if not better. I guess what I'm trying to ask is—will you marry me?"

Lilith gasped. She certainly didn't deserve this—not after what had happened over the years before the accident. "Dirk—I—I can't believe you'd still ask me—even after everything that happened that first night. I—I—"

She burst into tears—this time tears of joy—and cried on his shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you!"


	8. Angela Comes Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place like home! :D

As soon as Angela came home, there were plans to be made, for a big double wedding was in order.

Not wanting anyone to be under too much stress on account of her, Angela asked, "Would it be all right if I just sat in my [wheelchair](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/8/Angela-the-Angel)?" (She had opted to keep it just in case she had another weak spell.)

"If you feel like standing might still be too hard on you," Daniel smiled, "that would be fine with us."

Angela got another idea—and whispered in Lilith's ear. Lilith gasped, and then they both giggled.

"What have you two got planned?" Mary-Sue asked, smiling.

"You'll see," Lilith laughed.

The next morning, Lilith woke up early. Slipping across to Angela's room, she opened the door as quietly as possible and came to Angela's bed. Angela was still asleep, weak as she still was from her whole ordeal.

Bending over the bed, Lilith brushed away stray hairs from her sister's face and oh so gently bent down to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Angela," she whispered.

The slightest hint of a smile crossed Angela's face, as she took the hand that had stroked her so tenderly and kissed it. "I love you, too, Lilith," she replied. "I just…need a few more minutes."

"OK," Lilith replied. Slipping out as quietly as she had entered, she gasped when she saw Daniel and Mary-Sue standing there.

"You've really taken Angela under your wing," Mary-Sue said, smiling proudly upon her daughter as they each gave her a big hug.

"We never would've guessed it from someone who used to hate her so much—'used to' being the operative words here," Daniel added.

"It was no problem," Lilith replied, blushing. "It's just that the accident made me realize I need to start being the sister I could have been all along."

She couldn't resist peeking in, as they took their turn in Angela's room.

"Hi, sweetheart," Daniel was saying, as Angela finally opened her eyes and started to get up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have since the accident," Angela replied, smiling. "I had a little visitor this morning," she added, laughing.

"We heard," Mary-Sue replied, as they helped her get dressed. "It's like she never hated you at all."

"It's like she went from being my enemy to being my—" She paused, though she could never be sure whether it was because she hated to admit what she was thinking, "to being my best friend."

"Well, whatever the reason," Daniel said, "I [bet](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/8/Angela-the-Angel) you're glad to even have a sister back."

"Yes, I am," Angela admitted,


	9. The Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big double wedding commences--but do Angela and Lilith have something else up their sleeves? ;)

It seemed like forever, but the big day soon arrived. Everyone who had gathered at Angela's bedside now came for the wedding. The girls were so beautiful, especially Angela, who smiled as she sat in her [wheelchair](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/9/Angela-the-Angel).

When the newlyweds exchanged kisses, everyone started to make their way toward the wedding cake.

"Wait," Lilith said, attempting to keep everyone around. "There's something Angela and I would like to do for you before we break."

Everyone returned to their seats, amid surprised whispers. Just what did they have in mind?

Lilith turned Angela's wheelchair so that it faced her, then they began to read from prepared scripts:

Angela: We were happy once,

Lilith: But things got in the way,

Angela: Things we felt were so unforgivable,

Lilith: That we couldn't keep from fighting and hurting each other.

Angela: Then one day, an accident nearly took my life,

Lilith: Making us realize how wrong we'd been.

Angela: So we come before you now,

Lilith: To rededicate our lives

Angela: As sisters

Lilith: And as friends.

Angela: And if things ever come up

Lilith: To threaten our relationship,

Angela: We promise before you

Lilith: We will work things out

Angela: So we never hurt each other again.

When they finished, as they looked out, they saw everyone wiping their eyes. But that wasn't all, as they turned back to each other. Angela took out a small box and, without anyone's help, opened it and took out a necklace.

"Lilith, this is just a small token of my promise to be a better sister to you—in good times as well as bad," she said, as Lilith squatted to allow her to wrap the necklace around her neck and fasten the clasp.

Lilith produced a similar box. "Angela, this is just a small token of my promise to be a better sister to you—in good times as well as bad," she said, wrapping the necklace around her neck and fastening the clasp.

Then, after putting their arms around each other, they showed off their necklaces—two halves that, when they brought the pieces together, formed the words:

"BEST FRIENDS."

Then they laughed, hugged each other, and kissed each other on the cheek.

" _Now_ you may break," she laughed.


	10. The Newlyweds Prepare to Leave

"That," Cassandra said, wiping her eyes as she hugged the sisters after the reception, "was so beautiful. Do you think that helped you?"

"Definitely," Angela said. "I feel it brings closure to what is now in the past."

Dustin took Angela's hands, and helped her out of [the wheelchair](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5062574/10/Angela-the-Angel), as Mary-Sue folded it and took it back into the house.

There were hugs all around for the marriages and the rededication ceremony. Extra hugs went to Angela (from those who may not have known about the accident) to express their relief at her survival.

"I almost hate to leave you now," Angela laughed, as she took Lilith's hands, before she and Dustin left for their honeymoon.

"And to think you were only too glad to before," Lilith replied, "and that led to something that made us—both of us—see the light."

As Dustin and Dirk came to collect their wives, Angela took Lilith in her arms. "I love you, Lilith," she said, as tears welled in her eyes.

Remembering Dirk's words the night she stayed with his family, Lilith smiled and said, "I love you, too, Angela—I really do. Never again will a day go by that I don't say that to you at least once." For she knew if it slipped her mind, the accident would take its place as a not-so-subtle reminder.

Then she cried again—almost as much as she had when she realized Angela might be dying.

"Now what's wrong?" Dirk asked, smiling, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Now I love her as much as I hated her before," Lilith admitted, smiling through her tears, "so much that I hate to leave her."

Dirk just laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You see? Isn't this better than what you had before the accident?"

"Much better," Lilith replied, fingering her pendant half. "You could offer me all the simoleons in the world, and it still wouldn't be enough to even scratch the surface of what Angela means to me."

"Well, don't worry," Dustin said, smiling, as they managed to tear the sisters apart, "if I know Angela, she won't let a day go by without at least attempting to get in touch with you somehow."

'I sure won't," Angela laughed, "except, of course, while we're on our honeymoons!"

"Well, of course I don't expect you to try then," Lilith laughed, as she kissed Dirk on the cheek. "We have other people we need to focus on!"

They finally headed on their way—Angela and Dustin in one direction, Lilith and Dirk in the other. But they couldn't resist one last look back, if only to wave and blow kisses to each other.

Darren, Cassandra, Daniel, Mary-Sue, and Brandi all smiled as they saw their children—and stepchildren—off. But the newlyweds weren't quite out of sight before one last chorus of "I love you!" echoed throughout Pleasantview. And they meant it, too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end...?


	11. Epilogue

_A few months later…_

"Angela…." Lilith said, obviously talking in her sleep.

That was enough to rouse Dirk. "What is it, my love? Has she been in another accident?"

"I—I hope not," Lilith admitted, letting her hands travel down to her belly, growing every day with the baby (or two, they wondered) she was expecting. "It's just—we've never thought of names, and—"

"And you're considering Angela for a girl?" Dirk smiled and kissed Lilith on the cheek. "She'll be so thrilled to hear that, I'm sure."

"Close," Lilith laughed, "but you're on the right track. I was thinking of her when I decided to name our little girl—"

Then she giggled and leaned in to whisper in Dirk's ear…

"… Angel."


End file.
